Film IV Session 8
Session Duration Episodes 775-802. 28 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Han Solo (Greedo) * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as: ** Princess/Leia Amidala ** Darth Vader * Corey as Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller * The GM as: ** Chewbacca ** Tarkin ** Officer Cass ** Clone Troopers ** Imperial Officer ** Clone Commander ** PA System ** PA System Voice 2 ** Captain Khurgee ** Welcoming Crew BT-445 Member ** Pol Treidum Summary As the session opens, everyone's still talking about the destruction of Naboo from last session. The GM reminds the players that the PCs onboard the Millenium Falcon still don't know about it yet. The players talk a little about the campaign Jim GMed. Annie asks Ben how things are going. Sally interjects that he still hasn't talked to their parents yet. Ben declares that the next thing he's going to do...is train Corey in the use of the Force. Corey draws his laser sword, but is feeling a bit nervous holding such a dangerous weapon. Jim tries to reassure him by using an example of the last PC Jim played who held a laser sword, Kyle Katarn. Pete points out that as soon as Katan got hold of a laser sword, he chopped off his own hand, which of course does nothing to bolster Corey's confidence. At the same time Corey's training, Pete is playing a holograhic RPG with Chewbacca. Pete's holographic PC double crosses and kills Chewbacca's holographic PC and loots its body. But Chewbacca anticipated Pete would do this, and placed in his PC's coin purse a cursed item that depletes Pete's PC's combat stats. Chewbacca smugly informs Pete he'll have to pay to get Chewbacca's PC resurrected. To train Corey, Ben has a practice drone fire lasers at Corey to deflect with his laser sword. Corey, tries, but fails, getting hit. Ben gives Corey a helmet to wear that covers his eyes, telling Corey it will protect his face from the laser sword. Ben tells Corey to trust his instincts, and use the Force to anticipate where the laser blasts will come from. Corey now succesfully deflects the laser blasts...which the GM claims end up hitting Ben. Ben just shrugs it off. The GM announces that the Falcon has reached Naboo. Jim does his hilarious best to act as if he doesn't already know about Naboo's destruction. Jim blurts out that he thinks he's figured out who Darth Vader is. Annie replies that that would be her. The GM explains that for reasons which will be apparent to some players who should keep silent, Annie's been dictating to the GM what Vader should be doing all along, but from now on, Annie will be roleplaying Vader as well as Princess/Leia Amidala so the GM will no longer have to put up with all of her notes, texts, and e-mails on what Vader should do. For her first scene roleplaying Vader in this campaign, Annie is with Tarkin, discussing how when she offered her daughter Princess a chance to join her and rule the Galaxy, Princess spat on her. Annie denies she's upset by this, since this means Princess gave in to her anger. Officer Cass arrives to clean off the phlegm on Annie. The Falcon leaves hyperspace, but where Naboo should be, there's only an asteroid field. Ben suggests that maybe Jim didn't use the right controls, but Chewbacca verifies that this is where Naboo is supposed to be, but that some tragedy must have destroyed the whole planet. Sally and Pete recall all the good people their characters knew who would've perished in Naboo's destruction. Jim is ecstatic, it turns out he used the right controls after all. Ben declares that Naboo's destruction could only have been a deliberate act of War. Chewbacca notes there's a short range fighter ahead of them. Jim calls that fighter a mass murderer and chases the Falcon after it. Corey notest that the fighter's headed into a big space station. Ben replies that that's no space station, that's the Peace Moon. Jim flies the Falcon straight into the Peace Moon's docking bay, because he figures that's the last thing the enemy would expect. Onboard the Peace Moon, the Imperials assume the Falcon must be full of tourists, and prepare a welcome for them. Tarkin places Annie in charge of the welcome, and advises her not to kill any of the tourists. When Annie arrives at the docking bay where the Falcon has landed, Captain Khurgee tells her that nobody's come out. Annie orders him to tear the ship apart, and if they find nothing, eject it out into space to be used as target practice, and don't bother getting out of the ship before they eject it. After Annie leaves, Khurgee orders the Clone Troopers with him to tear apart the Falcon while he stays outside to, uh, supervise. The Troopers have no idea how they're supposed to tear apart the Falcon, but they notice all the duct tape inside the ship and remove it. Assuming this will cause the Falcon to fall apart in a matter of time, they leave. After they leave, the 5 players and Chewbacca emerge from their hiding places in secret compartments. Jim declares that he has a plan. Outside the Falcon, two Troopers are left standing guard of it, when the two-member Welcoming Crew arrives with a package of leis, champagne, and space-pineapple juice for the non-drinkers. They come onboard and are promptly dispatched by Jim and Corey. Jim calls out to the two Troopers to come onboard and enjoy the champagne. They come onboard and are also dispatched. In the control station overlooking the docking bay, Pol Treidum notices the Troopers are no longer guarding the Falcon, until he sees Corey disguised as a Clone Trooper emerge. Treidum's angry because he thinks they've started the Welcoming Party without him. He opens the station door, only to be confronted by Jim disguised as a Clone Trooper and Chewbacca. Treidum's delighted to see Chewbacca because he thinks it means they've sent him a Wookie-gram and says so. Chewbacca is so enraged at being called a Wookie-gram, that he punches Treidum, knocking him down. Jim shoots the other officer in the station and lets in the other players from the Falcon. He declares it's time for the next part of his plan, where they spray pheremones on the flowers in the leis he and Corey are wearing. Corey points out that Jim had them put on the leis before putting on the Clone Trooper armor. Jim decides they'll have to spray the pheremones on their armor. The GM points out they have no pheremones. Pete declares that he installed back doors on the Peace Moon the last time he was there. The GM points out he was never there. Pete claims he was twenty years ago, for the first test firing. The GM points out there would've been no test firing since the Peace Moon was still being built. Pete declares that's when he was there. The GM tells him to go ahead and access these back doors. Pete plugs into an access port, which sets off an alarm. Pete shuts it off, but that triggers the alarm tampering alarm. As Pete tries to shut that off, the excess noise feedback level alarm kicks in. Pete tries to shut them all down, but after a low dice roll, 4 alarms are loudly sounding at once. On the bright side, Pete's able to locate the holding cell where Princess is being kept, and notes she's scheduled to be tortured. Some of the players want to rescue her, while others want to retrieve the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Jim declares they'll just have to split the party. Pete's finally shut down all the alarms, and the players decide what to do. Ben decides that he'll rescue Princess by walking up to the Clone Troopers and use his Force powers to order them to hand her over to him. Sally and Pete decide they'll get the Lost Orb. Corey decides that he, Jim, and Chewbacca will stay here and man the station. Jim says these are all good suggestions, but he has a better idea. Corey decides it'd be okay to tweak the plan just a little. Jim smiles. By the time Jim's through, Ben has reluctantly agreed to go get the Orb by himself...somehow, Sally and Pete have reluctantly agreed to guard the ship...somehow, and Corey has agreed that he, Jim, and Chewbacca will go rescue Princess. Nobody's too enthused by this plan except Jim. So he tells them what he thinks is the best part of the plan: he, Corey, and Chewbacca will be going to Princess' holding cell in handcuffs. On that inspiring note, Ben decides he should now leave the station to get the Orb. He tells Corey to be careful with his laser sword. Corey asks Ben to give him the helmet to protect himself. Ben admits that he only told Corey the helmet would protect him to build his confidence; in reality, the laser sword could cut through that helmet like warm butter. Ben leaves the station. Jim orders Corey and Chewbacca to put on their handcuffs with him. The GM tells them they have only one pair of handcuffs. Jim decides that he should be the one wearing them. Corey points out they should be put on Chewbacca, since he's the only one not disguised as a Clone Trooper. Chewbacca politely declines, but Jim points out that without the handcuffs, everyone will think Chewbacca's a Wookie-gram. Chewbacca reluctantly consents. As Jim puts the handcuffs on Chewbacca, Chewbacca asks Jim not to lose the key this time. Jim doesn't even seem to know that there was a key.